


Follow

by katieelizabeth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieelizabeth/pseuds/katieelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly followed him.  Of course she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Neither character belong to me, but the mistakes are mine.  
> Please read and comment x x

Molly followed him.  Of course she did.  After she’d seen the empty, sad look on his face she couldn’t not follow him.  She’d seen that look before and it scared her. So she slipped away from the crowded dance floor and out of the door Sherlock had just disappeared through.  She shivered as she stepped out into the cool night air, rubbing the tops of her arms briskly in an attempt to keep warm.  She could see him, striding away whilst pulling his Belstaff coat on.

“Sherlock!” she called, hurrying after him.  “Sherlock, wait!”

Mercifully he stopped, turning quickly on his heel to face her while she half ran up to him, concentrating intently on not falling off her heels, which had seemed like a good idea that morning but were now pinching her toes. 

“Where are you going?” she asked, when she finally reached him, slightly breathless from the jog, she was really going to have to start using that gym membership she’d signed up for in January.

“Away.” he replied, not meeting her eye.

Molly frowned.  “A-away?  What do you mean away?”

“I am…surplus to requirements.”

Her heart thudded in her chest, what did he mean by that?  “Of course you’re not.”

“But I am.  I am no longer needed.”

She grimaced and stepped closer to him.  “Of course you’re needed.  Just because John is married now doesn’t mean he doesn’t need you.  Things won’t change.  I mean…you’ll still see John, solve crimes…catch murderers.”

“Ha…I hardly think the new Mrs Watson will like John catching murderers when she is eight months pregnant.”

She gasped.  “Oh…Mary’s pregnant?”

He nodded curtly.

“But…but John will still need you…” she said cautiously.  “…and so will Mary.  They both love you.  The baby will need you too.  You would be its favourite uncle…especially if it’s a boy.  You could show it disgusting pictures of blood and gore…kids love that sort of thing…” she shivered violently, wrapping her arms around herself.  “…or so I’m told.”

“You’re cold…” Sherlock sighed and shrugged off his coat, wrapping it around her shoulders.

“And what about everyone else?” she persisted as she pulled the coat more securely around herself.  It was still warm with his body heat and smelt of his aftershave.  “What about Greg and Mrs Hudson…they love you and care about you and need you.”

He snorted.  “They survived without me before, I’m quite sure they could do it again.”

“Well…what about me?  Maybe I need you.”

“No you don’t, Molly.  You have Tom, who is no doubt wondering where you’ve got to.  You should go back inside.” he said not quite meeting her eye.

Molly shook her head.  “Tom and I broke up.” the look of surprise on his face was a little comical.  “I thought you would’ve noticed.” she said, holding up her naked left hand.

Sherlock frowned.  “Well…the best mans speech and catching a murderer rather kept me occupied.”

“Hm…I suppose I can let you off for your lapse in concentration.”

“But he’s here with you.”

Molly nodded.  “It’s a recent thing…very recent.  Completely mutual but we didn’t fancy telling anyone today, not on John and Mary’s special day, so he decided to come anyway, as my friend.  Otherwise your carefully worked out seating plan would’ve been ruined.”

He didn’t reply, only reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and silver lighter.

“I thought you’d given up.” she said softly.

Sherlock pulled a face, sucking on the end of the lit cigarette before blowing a steady stream of pale grey smoke into the air.  “Why did you follow me?”

“How could I not?” she replied quickly.  “I saw the look on your face.  You looked sad because you thought no one could see you.”

“You saw me…again.” he said before taking another drag on the cigarette.

Molly shrugged, stepping a little closer.  “Of course I did.”

“I don’t understand…” he muttered, smoke leaking out of his mouth as he spoke.  “…how is it that you are the only person who _see’s_ me?  Even John doesn’t, not really.  But you do, Molly Hooper.  Why?”

“I don’t know, maybe I just look harder.” she smiled sadly.

“Perhaps.” he tapped the end of his cigarette, making several bits of glowing ash fall to the floor.  “And what do you see now?”

“I can see a man that doesn’t want to be alone, again…” she whispered.  “…who is scared that his best friend getting married will change everything.  Who can see everything and everyone moving on around him and feels like he’s being left behind.  I see _you_ Sherlock, lonely and sad.” Molly paused, and moved even closer, still clutching the wool of his coat around herself.  “But you don’t have to be.  You’ve got Mrs Hudson and Greg and John and Mary...and me.  You’ll always have me, Sherlock.  Always.”

He was silent for a long moment, his icy-blue eyes peering at her through the darkness.  “Because you’re in love with me.” he said finally, taking another puff on the cigarette.

Molly blushed, dropping her eyes to their feet, pretending to be suddenly fascinated by the toes of his black patent leather shoes.

“I don’t mind…” he said after a few minutes.

This made her look up.  “Oh…well, as long as you _don’t mind_.” she snapped sarcastically.

“No.  I just mean, I know about your…feelings.  I’ve known for a long time and it doesn’t bother me.” he paused and inhaled deeply from the smouldering cigarette.  “I am lucky to have you even if I cannot return your feelings.”

Molly bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to say.  She was well aware of the fact the Sherlock did not and could not love her back.  For a long time it had hurt but now she understood that he just wasn’t wired that way.

“But…I would be honoured to be your friend.”

She smiled softly.  “You are my friend, Sherlock.”

He returned her smile, gazing down at her, his eyes soft and crinkled at the corners.

“I could murder some fish and chips.” she said, grinning at him.  “And I do recall you telling me that you knew a good fish shop, just off the Marylebone Road.”

“Yes…the owner always gives me extra portions.”

Molly hummed.  “Ah…after you helped him put up some shelves.”

“That’s right…” he replied, taking one last drag on his cigarette before dropping it one the floor and grinding it into the pebbles with his heel.  “…shall we?” he asked, offering his arm.

“We shall.” she said, slipping her arm through his as they turned round and began walking away from the noise of the wedding reception.

“You know…I can always tell a good fish and chip shop by the left hand of the person behind the counter.”

“No you can’t.” 

Sherlock chuckled.  “I can.”

Laughing, Molly tightened her grip on his arm and pressed her cheek against his bicep.  She had known that the day would be difficult for him and she was glad that she’d followed him, he needed her and she would always be there when he needed her.  No matter what happened.


End file.
